saeranonfandomcom-20200213-history
Almunan
|name= |race=Demigod |gender=Male |title(s)=Demon King |birthplace=Char Actus |eye colour=Brown |hair colour=Black |residence=Anelom |status=Alive |family=*Korenia *Kedrath *Naklea *Qedic |affiliation=Aldverus Pantheon Almunan is the second born demigod child of Korenia. He was the only one of his four siblings that were worshipped by humans during his time in Char Actus, something that would earn the dissatisfaction of his brothers and sister. He was the originator in the idea of ruling their own realm and told his brother who would enlist their younger siblings into the scheme. Background Almunan was the second child to the titan Korenia, but was raised by Aborh who many assumed falsely was his real father. While studying underneath Aborh, he would become extremely proficient in the use of divine magic before reaching maturity, something that Aborh found curious. Before he could finish his studies, Almunan fought alongside his siblings against the dragons. At the ending of the war when Vekae showed himself, however, Almunan attacked the Dragon King only to be affected while being in the epicentre of his blast, one that would change his personality for the worst. Seeing the perceived corruption within the ranks of the gods, he sought a way to claim for himself a power that the gods did not have. He eventually found a source of power deep into the Void, it outputted a unique type of magic that he decided to call "Chaos". Knowing that his brother Kedrath kept the souls of the dragons he slew, approached him in an offer of mutual gain: to create a new home where they and their siblings would rule. Kedrath, seeing a new potential to start over, agreed and recruited their younger brother and sister. During the ritual that led to the creation of their new realm, Almunan introduced the Void artifact that he had discovered which would allow the new form of magic to become native to Anelom once it was formed, corrupting the thrones that he and his siblings would soon take. Demon King Once he sat upon his throne, Almunan forged his demons and implanted them with Void spirits and manipulated their bodies into demonic savages that will denote their manner of warfare: destruction and bloodshed. Personality & Traits Almunan was happy and playful as a child, one who was always willing to help others without a second thought, making him well loved by other children and their parents. His personally would change, however, after being exposed to the indirect aftermath of Vekae's singular attack during the Dragon War, turning him into a cruel demigod. He would soon earn the contempt of other gods, but the love of mortals who worshipped him as a God of Bloodshed, a title he accepted with glee. Once he came to create his own demons, they showed what their master entailed through the various methods they would kill and their brutality. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength': Almunan has trained his body to an extreme degree, along with enhancing his physical characteristics through runes and magical glyphs, to the point of exceeding the strength of the more common gods and possibly provide a threat to non-combat major gods. *'Immortality': As a demigod, Almunan can live forever and not ageing once he had reached maturity. He is immune to all mortal diseases. *'Magic': His can manifest both divine and chaos magic due to his heritage and access to a demon throne. Almunan, having dedicated most of his life to the art of magic, has extraordinary knowledge when it comes to having studied underneath Aborh himself for a time and learning secrets most major gods don't know. *'Conversion': Almunan can create new demons through a conversion process by using a soul of a mortal or a Void spirit. *'Biokinesis': He is known for using and creating curses and illnesses that alter the bodies of his victims for research purposes. Weaknesses *'Divinity': As a demigod, he can be killed by those who hold divinity. *'Magic': Almunan can be weakened, injured or killed through the use of powerful magic. Relationships *Korenia - Mother *Kedrath - Older brother *Naklea - Younger sister *Qedic - Younger brother